


Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem: Ami's Place

by TheDrifter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minako Craziness, Nurse Venus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami has a flu. Nurse Minako comes to take care of her. Poor Ami-chan! A fanfic of stuff that must have happened: Minako is a terrible cook, Ami is really bad at handling fevers, and the Plushie Senshi make an appearance. Mayhem ensues. Nurse Venus is here! Based on the anime episode Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem: Ami's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 71- Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem. Absolutely one of the funniest episodes in the series. Minako makes her rounds of all the Senshi to nurse them back to health after they all catch a Dark Energy induced flu. Mayhem ensues (bless those perfectly descriptive episode titles).
> 
> We see in the show what happens when she gets to Rei and Usagi's, and we get a glimpse of the disaster zone at Mako's. Seems like good fanfic fodder to see what happened at Ami-chan's.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated and often replied to.

_Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong!_

Ugh. Ami's head already felt two sizes too big. The incessant doorbell was not helping.

Mako-chan had warned her about this.

Nurse Venus was here.

_Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong!_

Ami shuffled out of bed all misery and stuffiness. Maybe she should get the door before Minako broke the door bell.

_Dingdongdingdong-bzzt_

Damn. Too late.

Ami sighed, and was reaching for the doorknob when suddenly the door bust open.

Minako waltzed in to to find Ami sprawled out backwards on the living room floor, a nice red doorprint developing in the middle of her face.

"Hi Ami-chan! I borrowed your spare key from Makoto!"

Minako cheerfully deposited the swirly-eyed blue haired Senshi onto the couch.

"You rest here! Let Minako-chan take care of everything!"

* * *

Minako came here to take care of Ami, and that's exactly what she would do.

The congee was bubbling away in the kitchen. It seemed fine. Mianko moved on to her next task.

Helping Ami study.

Ami was half asleep on the couch now, muttering something about her blood type and sandwiches. A sick person should focus on getting rest, not studying. If she left Ami alone, she'd just stay up all night reading. No, Minako had to help her. Highlighting key points. That should help!

Minako dragged Ami's bookbag to the coffee table. Kami-sama. If anyone ever called Ami weak again, she should just throw the damn bag at them. This thing weighed a ton!

_Rrrr-ip_

Oops. A small avalanche of books and stationary spilled out onto the floor.

"ἔλθε μοι καὶ νῦν, χαλεπᾶν δὲ λῦσον/ἐκ μερίμναν ὄσσα δέ μοι τέλεσσαι/θῦμοσ ἰμμέρρει τέλεσον, σὐ δ᾽ αὔτα/σύμμαχοσ ἔσσο!"

Wow. What the hell? That was different. Sounded like poetry? Uh oh...Ami never spouted poetry unless she was sure she was about to die. Damn, the girl doesn't handle having a fever very well.

This was not good. Minako checked Ami's forehead. Hot, but not "I'm about to die" hot. She put on a wet towel and moved on.

Minako rummaged through the pile to find a good textbook. She hoped all those little white cards floating around weren't bookmarks or notations or anything important like that.

"Snow! Snow! Shiny shiny snow!"

Good. Back to normal sleep talking. Sort of.

Minako pulled out a random book. _"Infinite in all Directions – Freeman Dyson"_. Nope. Nevermind. Minako was sure she didn't know English well enough to get through that book, and she lived in London for half a year.

Next book. At least this one was in Japanese. " _Michio Kaku – Hyperspace: A Scientific Odyssey Through Parallel Universes"._ Bonus. It looked brand new. Minako to the rescue!

Minako's eyes boggled at all the physics, but no, she could do it. Bear down. Focus. For Ami!

Her highlighter was flying, and Mianko was in the zone now.

"FIRE! DOUSE YOURSELF IN WATER AND REPENT!"

Minako jumped, flipping over the coffee table.

Having screamed that out loud, and scaring the heck out of Minako to boot, Ami fell back into delirious slumber.

Fire? The hell? Shimatta! The congee!

* * *

Ami woke up a half hour later in a disaster zone. The smell of burning that hung over the apartment made it a full on multi-sensory experience.

And it was all concentrated in the bowl sitting in front of her.

Minako's watery blue eyes said it all. "Ami-chan! I made this just for you! Now eat it or I'll be horribly crushed and my spirit will never recover!", they said more specifically.

Sigh. Those eyes.

Ami took one bite. Yup, just as she thought. The congee stopped being classified as "food" about one hour and 135 degrees (Celsius) ago.

Still, it was kind of nice. It had been a while since anyone took care of her when she was sick, and Minako looked positively delighted that she was helping. Ami swallowed. Gah. Think fast, need a distraction.

"You know Minako. Maybe I should just go to bed for now."

"Ok!"

Minako scooped Ami up and carried her back to bed before Ami could register a complaint.

"Hey Ami! I don't think I've ever been in your bedroom before."

Ami blushed. She did not just think about that.

* * *

The room was neat. Full of books. As expected. A computer dominated the far side of the room. Overall, the room gave the cold impression of being an office with a bed in it.

Minako looked around. Now that she paid attention, there were lots of little things that broke that illusion.

A weird candy cane with flowers was tucked in among a cup of pens. A creepy black and red chess piece stood on the desk next to the computer. A postcard of a haunted-looking mansion peeked out from under a pile of books. A TV Ashita promotional poster of idol Mikan Shiratori hung behind the door. Minako smiled. She hadn't known Ami to be the sentimental type.

Ooo, what's this? A hand drawn cel from the Sailor V anime? Sweet! Minako didn't even have one of those and she WAS Sailor V.

And...ooo...very interesting...a Love Charm from Hikawa Jinja hung above the bed.

And KAWAII! On the window ledge...a complete set of Sailor Senshi Crane Machine Limited Edition Collectible Plushies!

Ami was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed for her second qusai-voluntary nap of the day as Minako reached over to examine the dolls.

* * *

"Agent of Love and Beauty! The pretty sailor suited solider Sailor Venus!"

Ami sat up quickly. Battle? There was something right in front of her.

Her eyes groggily managed to focus on the orange Sailor Venus plushie being waved in front of her face.

Whoa. Headrush. Ami flopped back onto her pillow.

"OMG! You collect Sailor Senshi Plushies! KAWAII!"

"Yes Minako-chan, they were all in the Crane Machine in the arcade a little while ago. I couldn't resist."

"Wait, so you keep the full set in your bedroom? Isn't that kind of...kinky?"

Ami's jaw dropped. Nope. No rebuttal. Cannot unthink that now.

"Hey baby, this time you be lightning and I'll be thunder..."

The Sailor Jupiter doll was creeping its way to the Sailor Mercury doll. Minako, the meta-senshi of Love was at it again. Ami turned beet red. She knew how that line ended.

The Tuxedo Kamen doll flew at Minako's head.

"Only a total ecchi would need to rely on the use of pick up lines to seduce a pure maiden!"

Minako fell off the bed laughing. Guilty as charged.

Plushie Mars now perched on her head.

"Aho! I'm right here and you are playing with someone else? I am clearly the best!"

Plushie Sailor Moon headbutted Plushie Mars.

"You meanie!"

"Odagno!"

The sound of tongues sticking out quickly dissolved into laughter.

"Wow. Thanks Minako-chan. I've always wanted to do that. I do feel better now"

"That was awesome! I'm glad you're feeling better. I think it's time I went to see my next patient! Ja ne!"

Minako was gone like the wind. Ami was feeling better now, so she started to pick up her books and deal with the aftermath. She noticed her new book now bore a more than passing resemblance to a kaleidoscope. Ami cringed. Better was relative.

Still, it was nice of Minako to come by. Ignoring the books, she reached for the phone instead.

Time to warn Rei and Usagi.

**Author's Note:**

> The verse that Ami spouts out is the end of "Sappho's Hymn to Aphrodite" in Greek ( source: sacred texts dot com website). It translates to: "Come then, I pray, grant me surcease from sorrow, / Drive away care, I beseech thee, O goddess / Fulfill for me what I yearn to accomplish / Be thou my ally."
> 
> Ami-chan's the type to prefer poetry in it's original language after all.
> 
> As to why she's got Sapphic poetry to Aphrodite/Venus on her delirious mind...well, I leave that to someone else to fanfic.
> 
> Ami's mementos that Minako notices are as follows:
> 
> 1- The candy cane thing that Chibi-Usa gives her in ep 62 "The Friendship of the Sailor Senshi! Goodbye Ami"  
> 2- One of Berthier's chess pieces from ep 71 "For Friendship! Ami and Berthier Clash"  
> 3- a postcard of the haunted mansion ep 20 "It's Summer! The Sea! Our Youth! Also a Ghost" (aka psychic kid at creepy haunted mansion)  
> 4- A poster of the girl idol Mikan Shiratori, the idol in the pre-production tv show from ep 48 "For Love and Justice: Sailor Guardians Once Again"  
> 5- A Sailor V anime cel from ep 21 "Protect the Children's Dreams: Friendship through Anime" (aka Nephlite and the pencil)  
> 6 - one of the Love Charms that Makoto was selling at the shrine at the beginning of ep 54 "The School Festival is for Me? Queen Rei's Song". D'aww.  
> 7 - Sailor Senshi Plushie dolls randomly pop up throughout the anime. Crane Machine Joe wins a Mercury and a Sailor V doll in ep 25 "Jupiter, the Powerful Girl in Love" and Mamoru uses a Tuxedo Kamen doll to talk to Chibi Usa at some point in Season R?


End file.
